


KonBart Prompts

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: DCU, Impulse (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bart: I’m so gay for him Cissie you have no idea, Cissie and Bart: pin in gay, Cissie totally knows what’s up, Cissie: I’m so gay for Cassie you have no idea, M/M, she and Bart are wlw and mom solidarity okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: KonBart prompts from Tumblr1. Just tell why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!” and Cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669588
Kudos: 25





	KonBart Prompts

  1. **Just tell why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!”**
  2. **Cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you**



Standing outside of the medical wing down in the Sanctuary, Kon paced back and forth, debating whether he should cross the doorway or not. 

Kon was mad.

He was angry. 

He was furious.

He was worried out of his goddamn mind.

Kon could take a hit. He knew that. His team knew that. Everyone knew that. Everyone, it seems, except Bart fucking Allen, whom Kon had to carry back to base because the idiot had decided to take a bullet for him.

A.

Fucking. 

Lead.

Bullet. 

A perfectly normal bullet. Nothing extraordinary about it. Hell, it was the kind Bart regularly would catch and juggle before tossing back down to the ground in a giggle to intimidate his enemies. 

(Bart claimed it wasn’t an intimidation tactic and that he was just having fun, but Kon didn't believe him- Bart was a complete little shit. Knowing him, it was probably both)

The kind of bullet that would have done absolutely no damage to Kon and his steel like skin. The exact kind of bullet that managed to rip into Bart’s body mercilessly, ripping past his suit, digging into his flesh, grinding its way into one of his bones and-

A desperate noise choked its way past his lips against his will. Shutting his eyes, Kon tried to suppress the images his subconscious unhelpfully kept supplying him.

Bart, his body broken.

Bart, bleeding everywhere. 

Bart, with a bullet hole in him.

Bart, wounded and injured.

The look on his face when he tossed himself in front of Kon, eyes staring right at him, wide and panicked. Kon, staring right back, mostly in confusion because what was Bart even doing, didn’t he know that bullets couldn’t possibly hurt the Teen of Steel?

Apparently, Bart didn’t know that because he’d almost gotten himself killed protecting Kon from something that wouldn’t have even phased him.

With a growl, Kon turned back to the door to Bart’s room.

He needed to see him.

He needed to confront him.

He needed to find out what on God’s green Earth could possibly possess Bart to do something so utterly stupid.

Because, that was exactly what this was. 

Complete and utter stupidity.

Mind made up, Kon stormed into the room, tossing it open with a dramatic flair. On the bed, Bart jumped slightly, startled. Sitting next to him, Cissie looked up, surprise quickly morphing into anger.

Anger, directed at Kon.

Ha! As if this had been his fault!

“Cissie,” Kon growled, “get out.”

The former Arrowette’s jaw dropped slightly before she shot him a glare. 

“Excuse me? You’re the reason he’s in this condition!”

“He’s in this condition,” Kon managed to control his voice, but it was a near thing, “because he’s a moron who jumped in front of a bullet for me when he already knows those can’t phase me.”

Bart winced at that. Good. As he should.

“Now,” Kon continued, “if you would kindly leave, I need to talk things over with Bart.”

Cissie shot Kon a look that told him she thought he was an idiot. For a moment, Kon faltered, wondering if he was missing something before shrugging it off. No, he wasn’t missing anything, Bart was the idiot, end of discussion. 

Then, Bart’s hand shot out, fingers wrapping around Cissie’s wrist. Cissie looked away from Kon, down at Bart. The auburn haired teen just shook his head, expressioned pained.

“It's okay Cissie. He’s right. I need to talk things over with Kon. Alone.”

Cissie looked reluctant. She and Bart stared at each other for several seconds, seemingly having a communication through eye contact alone. In the end, Kon had to look away as a sharp pain stabbed into him. Shrugging it off, Kon waited patiently. 

Then…

With a huff, Cissie stood. Kon turned back towards them. The former Arrowette shot him what could only be described as a warning look as she mouthed the words ‘I know where you live’ before sauntering off. 

Kon rather maturely responded by sticking his tongue out at her, which got him an eye roll and reluctant smile. Then, she was gone, striding past him without another word.

Kon looked at Bart.

Bart looked at him.

Bart’s healing had kicked in almost immediately after the bullet had hit. Logically, Kon knew that he would be fine in a couple of hours. In the end, no harm done. Bart was going to be fine, because they had gotten him out of there in time.

Logic wasn’t doing much in the face of Bart’s utter stupidity.

Kon felt another sharp pang of pain rip through him as he continued to stare at the other teen and, this time, he recognized the feeling easily enough.

He was scared. 

Bart was scaring him.

Bart, bleeding, crying out in pain. Bart’s voice, falling silent, first becoming a broken whisper before finally lapsing into utter silence. 

A silence that would keep echoing around him until it was a booming noise, until it was all he could hear. All that he knew. 

There was nothing louder than the sound of quiet. Kon knew that very well. One of his earliest memories, within the first weeks of his existence, was the sound of Coast City, loud and booming and full of life.

Loud and booming and vibrant and suddenly, _suddenly-_ silent.

Every. Last. Living. Soul. In the city. Dead. Dead and gone and burned to ash while he had survived and they had not and-

Kon shook his head, shrugging off the memories as best he could. Bart’s form flickered back into view. Amber eyes, red-brown hair, too many freckles to count, wearing a plain t-shirt with the flash symbol across the center, covered in a white sheet.

Kon trained his ears, and listened.

Bart breathed. In, and out. In, and out.

Kon focused on that. Focused on it like a lifeline, because it meant Bart was okay. It meant Bart was alive. It meant Bart was still here, for him to yell at a couple of times for being such an idiot.

“Bullets don’t hurt me,” Kon finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“I know,” Bart said, voice quiet. Faint. Not a problem for Kryptonian ears.

“I would have been fine.”

“I know.”

“It wouldn’t have hurt me.”

“I know.”

“But it hurt you.”

“I know.”

“You could have caught it.”

“I know.”

Kon was going to pull his goddamn hair out. Bart was looking at him, expression blank. Calm. Completely and utterly calm, while Kon himself was freaking out because today, _he’d almost lost one of his best friends because said best friend decided to be an idiot and took a needless risk._

They were heroes.

There were always, always, going to be risks to their profession.

What Bart had just done, however? There was no need for it. None at all!

“THEN WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO IT!” Kon finally snapped, finally screaming.

That, it seemed, finally cracked Bart’s shell. Face growing almost as red as his hair, Bart clenched his fists and yelled right back.

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!” 

Kon froze.

Bart froze.

Then…

Bart shook, looking away, eyes fixed firmly on the wall. 

“I’m in love with you, okay? I didn’t think, I just saw the guy preparing to open fire and the gun looked green and I panicked and I- and I- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was stupid and I-“

Kon walked forward, taking the chair Cissie had vacated, and reached out. Fingers cupping underneath Bart’s chin, Kon turned the other teen to look at him.

Except, Bart was looking anywhere but at Kon. His eyes were moving around frantically, refusing to lock onto any one thing. The expression on his face was clear as day.

Fear. Bart was scared. He was scared of rejection.

More importantly, Bart was scared of him.

Kon’s heart thudded painfully against his chest.

Of all the answers Bart could have given him… This was not the one Kon had expected.

Bart was in love with him.

So in love that he’d toss himself in front of Kon without thinking, without considering the repercussions. Bart was a complete and utter idiot, Kon realized. Incidentally, so was he.

“Look at me,” Kon implored.

Those amber eyes finally locked back onto him. The fear was still there. Fear, and determination. Preparation. Bart was going to put on a strong face. Bart was getting ready for a blow that would never come.

Kon touched his forehead to Bart’s with a soft thud, eyes falling shut. Bart’s breath hitched as Kon reached a hand up, curling it in Bart’s hair.

“You complete fucking moron, I’m in love with you too, and you can’t scare me like that. You just can’t.”

Bart let out a hiccup and Kon realized Bart was crying and so was he and before he could even think properly about it, because Kon was almost as bad as Bart in that department, Kon crawled into the bed with him, pulling Bart close.

Bart sighed, curling onto Kon’s chest, breathing finally slowing down, heart falling into a familiar soft beat.

“I love you,” Bart murmured into his chest softly. Kon smiled, arms tightening around the other teen.

Then…

Bart shot up, starling the clone. Eyes staring at him widely, Bart spoke, “Wait, do you love love me, or bro love me? Because I love love you, and I just wanna make sure you’re clear about that because sure you said it back but you didn’t really specify and I feel like that’s something that needs to be specified but I didn’t specify first so that’s kinda my fault so I need to specify now and I-“

Kon cut Bart’s adorable ramblings off with a kiss. The Speedster made an ‘mmph’ sound before closing his eyes, sighing into the kiss. Kon pulled back, smiling as Bart’s eyes opened slowly. 

“Does that answer your question?”

Bart’s calm expression melted in a millisecond, replaced with… Yup. The mischief look. Of course it was. 

“Well, I don’t know,” Bart said, fingers dancing on Kon’s chest. “You still weren’t very clear. I mean, sure, you kissed me and all but you could maybe use more words or maybe kiss me some more until the message sinks in properly or-“

Kon went with the second option and kissed him again.

The pair of them spent the rest of the afternoon, lazing around in the bed, alternating between making out and cuddling before finally falling off to sleep.


End file.
